


Filipendulous

by Cloud_Nimbus



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, No Beta we die like Alduin, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nimbus/pseuds/Cloud_Nimbus
Summary: Reader's bad at expressing feeling but tries hard anyway.OR“I know. It’s just-” And here was another one my shortcomings, trying to speak when I had a lump in my throat. “Do you-” I tried to remember what the Khajiit caravaner had said about being more charismatic. How he’d explained I needed to take a deep breath and let the words flow out naturally, not oversell it but get the right point across to express myself. “Not like it here?” And, of course, I failed at it spectacularly. That wasn’t even what I wanted to say.
Relationships: Thrynn (Elder Scrolls) / Original Character(s), Thrynn (Elder Scrolls) / Reader
Kudos: 4





	Filipendulous

**Author's Note:**

> Filipendulous – (adjective) suspended by, or strung upon, a string.
> 
> Feedback always appreciated. I hope you enjoy this, thanks for reading.

“So, I was thinking…”  
“No.”  
Without even bothering to look in in my direction, Thrynn cut me off before shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk away. I hadn’t expected anything different; this wasn’t the first time I tried, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but it still stung a bit. It always stung a bit. Downing the last of my mead for confidence, I stood and followed him. If Vex wasn’t on a mission she would have compared me to a lost puppy begging for scraps of attention, but she was, and I sent a silent prayer of thanks to Nocturnal for that small blessing.

“Oh, come on! I haven’t even asked yet.” It was difficult to fall into step with him – he walked faster and had larger strides than me – but I was used to it. Nobody else understood what I saw in the ex-bandit, but they’d all become so accustom to me acting as his shadow that they didn’t even bat an eyelash as we walked out of the Ragged Flagon.  
“You don’t need to, I know what you’re going to say, and my answer is still no.”  
“How can you know what I’m going to say if I haven’t even said it yet?”

Th exasperated look he shot in my direction expressed his point all the same. Thrynn didn’t have to worry about being sneaky or dropping his guard down here because, every lowlife in the sewers knew that if they tried anything, he’d gut them without a second thought. I meanwhile had grown up in the Thieves Guild and, even though I had been taught the necessarily skills, was in no way one of their best members. In fact, it was one of my many shortcomings that had led me to meeting Thrynn in the first place.

“So, will you hear me out or not?”  
“I leave all that sneaking around nonsense to everyone else.” He spoke as if I need a reminder other than the sword his hip and warpaint across his face.  
“I know. It’s just-” And here was another one my shortcomings, trying to speak when I had a lump in my throat. “Do you-” I tried to remember what the Khajiit caravaner had said about being more charismatic. How he’d explained I needed to take a deep breath and let the words flow out naturally, not oversell it but get the right point across to express myself. “Not like it here?” And, of course, I failed at it spectacularly. That wasn’t even what I wanted to say.  
Thrynn just kept walking, shoulders as square as ever. “What does it matter to you?”

I wasn’t sure how to answer that and a part of me hoped it had been rhetorical because, even if I somehow managed to find my voice again, I knew wouldn’t be able to say the things I wanted to. I couldn’t bring myself to ask him to lunch, so how was meant express the thousands of thoughts I had running through my mind? If I were someone else I might be able vocalize how much I admired him, or how thankful I was to him, or even how I wanted to be strong like him. If I was daring I would be able to say how I wished for him stay with the Guild forever, because he made me feel safe, or maybe even that I desperately wanted him find a home here alongside me. I am not daring though, or charismatic or brave or even another person, so I just shrugged. Another failed attempt. Another reason to seal my lips and tie the strings that my feelings dance on.

He, of course, was oblivious to my internal turmoil as he pushed the door of the Ratways open. “… The pays good.”  
“Cynric’s grouchy though.” I practically ran to catch up with him, chest puffing out with pride as I caught the tail end of his laugh. Well it was more of a snort, but I knew him well enough to know what it meant. “And Vipir’s always bragging about lies.” He let out another short sound that made my heart flutter. “Honestly, the only brag worthy person we have is the Dragonborn… he’s also with the mages though, so it doesn’t really count. Hey, we have Vex.”  
“And there’s you.” I promptly choked on whatever I was going to say, a blush rising to my cheeks. Maybe, asking him to lunch wasn’t such a hopeless endeavor after all.


End file.
